I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by RavenOfObsidian
Summary: this is a song fice to panic at the disco's i write sins not tragedies! BBxRae GarxRachel Warning: mild use of foul language, not enough for M but just to be safe, you were warned. also adult situations


**Hullo! This is my first try at a song fic so don't get your panties in a bunch if it sucks. I don't own the song, or the characters. In case you are wondering, this is to the song **_**I write sins not tragedies **_**by Panic At The Disco. Anybody have 'constructive criticism' (cough cough flames cough cough) feel free to post them.**

*Words

*_**lyrics**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_**Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear and exchanging of words**_

Garfield paced the isles of the church. He was smiling to himself and thinking about how in a few short hours he would marry his beloved and all of their friends would be sitting in these very pews watching the glorious moment take place. As he adjusted his tie he walked back towards his dressing room and couldn't help but overhear one of the bridesmaids talking to a waiter. They were both standing in one of the smaller rooms of the large church and they had appeared to have snuck away from their duties because they were talking in whispers so hushed that Garfield was barely able to hear them at all and the door was just the slightest cracked open.

"_**What a beautiful wedding!**_

_**What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter**_

"_**And yes, but what a shame, what a shame**_

_**The poor groom's bride is a whore"**_

Garfield's blood boiled. How dare they fucking say that about Rachel! Sure, she had a job as a bar tender before he met her, and she had to walk around in her underwear for it. But she was far from a whore! She hadn't even let him touch her very intimately before they were married! She actually had issues with her looks and never even thought that I could love her so much. Rage seethed through Garfield's veins and he began to get very agitated with what the waiter and bridesmaid had said about his fiancé.

_**I chime in with a **_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**I chime in with a **_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of-**_

Garfield threw open the door and the waiter and bridesmaid flew back into the far wall in fear of the groom. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" he yelled at them "If you are going to talk shit about my soon to be wife, you can at least make sure that I'm not in hearing distance of it!" The waiter and the bridesmaid stood trembling in fear against the wall. They dared not move in fear that Garfield would make a move to hurt them. They literally became paralyzed with fear. Garfield pointed a finger at the bridesmaid and began to yell at her. "You are suppose to be her friend and you are talking about her behind her back!" She trembled and sunk slowly down to the floor because of her fear of him. Garfield righted himself and adjusted his jacket. He wiped all emotion from his face and walked briskly out of the small room slamming the door behind him.

_**Well in fact**_

_**Well I'll look at it this way**_

_**I mean technically our marriage is saved**_

_**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**_

_**Oh! Well in fact**_

_**Well I'll look at it this way**_

_**I mean technically our marriage is saved**_

_**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**_

_**Pour the champagne**_

Garfield stormed towards his dressing room in seething rage. As he continued to walk though he calmed down and thought about what had just happened. He knew that Rachel wasn't a whore, but he also knew that now there would always be that small amount of doubt in the back of his mind. He pushed that thought away from his head; of course Rachel wasn't a whore. She had told him that her first kiss had been with him! Well now their marriage was saved. They wouldn't ever have to fight about how he doubted her not being a whore all those years before and he would never have to grovel and beg for her mercy and to plead for her to come back to him. He reached his dressing room and grabbed a bottle of champagne from a small table. Quickly he popped the cork out and gulped down the sour liquid. Still fuming, he went and sat down on a fold out chair they had put in there for him. After taking a few more swigs of the champagne he held his bottle up in the air dramatically. "A toast to us, Rachel." He said. With that he downed the rest of the bottle and dropped it on the floor. Being a thick glass, the bottle didn't break, but the neck of the bottle cracked one thin spider web pattern down to the middle of the empty bottle.

_**I chime in with a **_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things **_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**I chime in with a **_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**Again**_

_**I chime in **_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**_

_**With a sense o poise and rationality**_

_**I chime in**_

"_**Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"**_

_**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things **_

_**With a sense of poise and rationality**_

_**Again**_

"Goddamn it." Garfield grumbled. "Now I'm gonna be fucking pissed during my wedding." He stood up and fixed his suit and hair while making sure to kick the bottle out of the way of people who could see it if they came in. He waltzed around lazily through his room and didn't notice that he was slightly intoxicated. Not enough to be drunk, but he was definitely buzzed. Garfield's best man walked in, his friend Victor Stone.

"It's time buddy!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Alright." Garfield mumbled as he waltzed tipsily over to his friend. Victor noticed the empty bottle of champagne on the floor and put two and two together realizing that Garfield was on the verge of being drunk. Very pissed off, he grabbed a couple of the ice cubes that were used to cool the now empty bottle of alcohol. Quickly he stuffed them down Garfield's shirt and Garfield leapt five feet in the air with the sudden snap to reality. He quickly dug them out of his shirt and turned to his friend. "thanks." He said somberly. The two men walked out of the small room and headed for the main chapel. Garfield waited for all of the grooms men and bridesmaids to walk up the aisle. He took a deep breath and walked up to the big wooden doors and walked to the altar, where his life would change forever.


End file.
